


Pansy's Terrible Sort of Horrible Maybe Okay Date

by Andracute2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andracute2/pseuds/Andracute2
Summary: Pansy and Harry on a blind date. Maybe magic can happen?





	Pansy's Terrible Sort of Horrible Maybe Okay Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy this.

Pansy tried, and failed, not to sneer at the lovely couples staring lovingly at each other. Or maybe she was bitter from being stood up. If she didn’t know how serious Daphne and Astoria were about finding her a boyfriend or girlfriend she would have left. After all five minutes late to a date that was very last minutes was fine, right? Right. The pink and red annoyed her and the rose on each table was cliché at best. It wasn’t even classy enough to have a cloth table cover. Pansy tried not to judge, really.

“Anything I can get you?” the waiter asked. She had been too chipper in her greeting and Pansy may or may not have stared her down. The girl’s hair was in a ponytail, frazzled now, and her work outfit- standard black pants white shirt- wasn’t as neat as before.

“Another glass of the rose please,” Pansy told her. The girl nodded and hurried away. Pansy decided one more glass and she was going home. Then she’d call Daphne around ten to ruin whatever mood she and her last boyfriend had created- maybe it was too petty?

Her glass arrived as her date did. He was tall with messy black hair and dirty glasses. He had pushed up his oxford shirt sleeves. His tie was badly done. Pansy grudgingly could admit he was attractive and then she saw a ring- on his fucking ring finger. She was definitely calling Daphne now. Pansy stared at him as she slowly took a sip of her wine.

“Sorry, I ah...forgot about tonight,” he told her. Pansy felt stupid for getting dressed up. She had bought a nice light blue knit dress and belt to go with her boots that went knee high. She’d actually strayed from her savings goals last month.

“And your wife apparently,” Pansy told him. He looked at her bemused before looking down at his hand. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. She didn’t think hair could be any messier- he’d proven her wrong.

“Divorced, or about to be,” he snapped.

“Right,” Pansy replied. He scowled at her and they sat in silence. The waitress appeared again, and looked over her “date”, before clearing her throat.

“I’ll have the pesto chicken,” Pansy told her. The girl’s mouth had opened but closed, she turned toward her date.

“Uh, the steak?” he asked.

“How would you like that cooked?” she asked.

“Medium rare, please,” he replied.

“He’ll have a whiskey too, top shelf,” Pansy told the girl. The waitress nodded and left leaving them to their silence.

“So why are you getting divorced?” Pansy asked finally.

“Start off real person first? No names or anything?” he said. He looked annoyed but Pansy didn’t care, as long as she got this date over with. She could milk it for all its worth- Astoria and Daphne would leave her alone for at least six months.

“Pansy Parkinson, yes my father did defraud millions out of millions, yes I did date the Draco Malfoy, and no I didn’t know Tom Riddle was a serial rapist- he was my father’s friend and mentor.” Pansy told him. He’d find out eventually and she didn’t care.

“Harry Potter,” was Harry’s reply. He narrowed his eyes at her as if she’d ask. Ironic that the Harry Potter was sitting in front of her. Pansy tried not to ask the obvious question: How did you survive?

“So _Harry_ , why are you getting divorced?” Pansy asked.

“We got married to young, I wanted a family,” Harry told her.

“And Daphne set you up with me?” Pansy asked. She tried not to laugh.

“What, no! My best friend was at a business meeting or something and volunteered me.” Harry told her.

“Lucky you,” Pansy said. She crossed her arms. The waitress set their food and drinks down in front of them before leaving.

“Really?” Harry asked.

“Really, you’ve got me as a date for valentine’s day!” Pansy told him.

“I could have been...” Harry began.

“Pining over your ex-wife? Paying hookers for sex? Being on time to a date?” Pansy asked.

“Why would I pay for sex? I’d just find my ex-wife,” Harry shrugged. Pansy raised an eyebrow and snorted.

“Even though you’re “divorced”? That’s going to end well,” Pansy told him. She looked pointedly at the ring. His eyes followed hers and Harry scowled. He took the ring off and left it on the table.

“Happy?” he asked. He looked annoyed but also amused.

“Sure,” Pansy smiled. Somehow she was amused too.

The chicken was dry. Maybe she should have been nicer to the waitress or maybe she’d just leave a bad review on yelp!, who knew? Pansy tried not to watch Harry, he wasn’t a slob. He didn’t chew with his mouth open. He did drink the whiskey but switched to water. Pansy almost felt herself relaxing.

“Dessert?” the waitress asked. Harry looked at her but Pansy shrugged.

“Just the check,” he replied.

“So…this was fun,” Pansy said surprised. Harry nodded while pulling out his wallet.

“Here’s my number,” Pansy told him. She handed over her business card- her personal number on the back. She didn’t want to responsibility of being the one to call.

The waitress came and handed to check to Harry. Pansy frowned, pulled out her wallet and handed over her card. Harry frowned at her put took the card after a moment of staring. Pansy crossed her arms and dared him to question her. The waitress came back, smiled and left. They got up and walked silently towards the exit.

“So, where did you park?” Harry asked.

“Going to walk me to my car?” Pansy mocked. Harry rolled his eyes and but his hand on the middle of her back.

“Yeah, and then maybe I’ll kiss you. Sound good enough for you princess?” he asked.

“Sure, and six months from now we’ll have an awkward meeting and wonder why,” Pansy replied. She moved so he wasn’t touching her anymore.

Harry followed her to her car. She didn’t fumble getting her keys, she did glare at him as he watched her. Pansy wanted to tell him to leave but she had a feeling that he’d leave once she was in the car. Pansy stared at him and he stared back. She shrugged, he smiled and she got into the car.

Pansy got home and took off her boots and bra. She didn’t have huge boobs but they were big enough that taking a bra off felt like heavy. She check her phone, one text. She ignored it and called Daphne who didn’t pick up. Only then did she check her text.

_Dinner? This is Harry btw_

Pansy smiled. Maybe next year’s Valentine’s Day would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a one shot I wrote before work/school. It just kind of came out? It's not edited and if I have to time I'll go back and do so!


End file.
